


crystalised

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, In Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality, they're just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a look into dedue and dimitri's relationship as they get it on, for lack of better words.





	crystalised

Dimitri always had a way with words . They'd told him so ever since he was a child , sweet and soft-spoken , something noble in his speech that trascended bloodlines , something gentle and kind to his words that obscured darker things behind it. 

So, really, being so absolutely delighted he can't even articulate what he's experiencing from the pleasure comes off as a surprise, not that he even cares about words right now - not right now of all times, there will be other, better, quieter times for sweet words spoken in hushed tones between the sheets . But for now, he just wants to think of the molten heat in his gut, languid and burning like lava, the fire Dedue is stoking with his gentle thrusts into Dimitri.

The night is quiet and sweaty , only interrupted by soft moans - Dimitri is louder and he knows it , but it's his way of praising Dedue when words evade him in the haze of honeyed delight that is his mind . Dedue is sitting on the bed, his lap a comfortable throne for Dimitri to take his seat on , his chest on his back , Dimitri leaning against him with beautiful sounds escaping his mouth as they build a slow and wonderful pace, warm and just a little electric in its core, like the fire and the little sparks crackling as they escape every so often.

Ever the sweet man ( and , truly, Dimitri still does not understand how he managed to end up with a lover as caring and devoted as him ) , Dedue has one hand stroking him in tandem with his movements , if only to make him feel even better, to feel his back arch against his chest and hear the smile on Dimitri's lips as soft moans escape him. His other hand is on Dimitri's sternum, holding him upright . It's alright, he'd tell him if he wasn't too busy kissing love into his neck and shoulders , you can fall apart, I'll catch all your pieces. Even so, Dimitri seems to understand when Dedue makes the gesture , for places a hand over Dedue's and tangles their fingers together , turning his head with Dedue's shoulder as support to watch him with a wholly and fully smitten smile, his cheeks beautifully rosy and his eyes swimming with love . He looks like he wants to say something, like he's trying , but it's only soft grunts Dedue hears , and it'd be an understatement to say that it's like music to his ears , for there is no higher honor than being able to hold Dimitri in his arms like this and make him feel good , especially when Dimitri's his , nobody else's, only his. 

There is something that lingers unspoken between them, but it's not something they're particularly fond of putting into words right now - it tints the air pink , holding cinnamon and flowers in its sweetness . Some would call it pleasure . Some would call it love. Dimitri calls it devotion, the absolute certainty that Dedue will be Dimitri's and Dimitri will be Dedue's until their time in this world is due. 

His eye is the color of the sky, and oh, the sky has never looked this beautiful, Dedue thinks . Dimitri sighs softly as he whispers love , and he reaches his release so effortlessly, enveloped in Dedue's form , the sweet prison he never wants to be released from . He can feel Dedue follow suit, and they linger against each other, catching their breaths . 

Dedue pulls out ever so gently , turning Dimitri around so he can face him as he holds him in his lap . They topple onto the bed with an exhausted grunt, absolutely bare. Even Dimitri's eyepatch is off - he has nothing to hide from Dedue , for it was Dedue that loved him through the shame of what he'd done , that taught him to love himself through that shame .

They ease into a gentle pace of sloppy, sleepy kisses , but not before Dedue covers them up with a thick blanket. Dimitri clings to him , sighing contently, watching him with soft eyes . His sleepy yawn is adorable , or so Dedue thinks . He kisses him gently one last time before he watches him drift away . He'd always watch him sleep for a while before he himself went to sleep, if only to see his beautiful , sleeping form. 

And like that, tangled in each other, Dedue couldn't feel happier .


End file.
